1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a random access memory, and particularly to a dual port memory having an address conversion function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As VLSI technology develops, various memory systems have been proposed. One of such memory systems used in the microprocessor technology is a dual port memory which has two data reading/writing systems (ports). For example, a Transputer-type CPU employs two microprocessors connected to a common memory to simultaneously access it to exchange data. This technique is useful in forming a parallel processing system.
The dual port memory has quite different configuration from a single port memory and it has a possibility of being applied for various fields. This possibility, however, has not been developed yet.